


Ce que le doute et la peur engendrent

by Clarounette



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Rimming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Variation sur la suite de Naked Truth, chapitre 17.<br/>Asami n'est pas un être aussi insensible qu'on le pense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que le doute et la peur engendrent

Le bateau était immense. Tout respirait le luxe et la volupté. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui occupait son esprit à cet instant. Il maudissait la taille du navire, qui le maintenait si loin d'Akihito. Il courait presque à travers les couloirs flanqués de cabines spacieuses, tout droit dans la direction qu'avait indiqué Fei-Long. Il parvint enfin à une porte vitrée qui menait sur le pont. Il l'ouvrit violemment, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Il n'y avait personne.

Grinçant des dents, frustré, presque paniqué, il s'approcha de la rambarde. Il se pencha, et le vit.

"TAKABA" appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme, deux ponts plus bas, se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux exprimaient un profond étonnement. Il était à moitié débraillé, et sa peau laiteuse était marquée par les divers assauts qu'il avait subi.

Aucun des deux ne parvenait à réaliser qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin, après ces semaines de séparation.

Il ne savait quoi ressentir. Il était à la fois heureux de revoir Takaba, et perplexe: une inquiétante lueur brillait dans son regard. La peur, le doute. Il n'osait imaginer par quoi le photographe avait dû passer, ce qu'il avait dû supporter. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir été incapable de le protéger, malgré tous ses efforts. Mais il allait dorénavant s'employer à faire revivre la flamme rebelle qu'il aimait tant admirer dans les pupilles claires de son amant.

Celui-ci prononça son nom, comme un appel à l'aide. Takaba avait besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés, accablé par le vide qu'il avait ressenti pendant ses longs jours passés loin de lui. Il en était bouleversé.

Il vit alors Akihito baisser les yeux et afficher une intense frayeur. Il fut tellement surpris par ce changement d'attitude qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il vit le corps du jeune homme être projeté en arrière, désarticulé. Une bruyante explosion résonna sur la mer calme et silencieuse. Choqué, ses doigts saisirent la rambarde, si fort que les articulations blanchirent. Ce n'est que quand Takaba toucha le sol pour y demeurer immobile qu'il se remit en mouvement. Bousculant Fei-Long, qui l'avait rejoint, au passage, il fila droit vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le pauvre photographe blessé, voire pire.

Quand il arriva sur le pont principal, il aperçut l'homme blond qui se tenait près de Akihito. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il pointa son revolver et fit feu. Il vida son chargeur sur le gangster russe qui passa par dessus la rambarde et finit sa chute plusieurs mètres plus bas, dans une mer glacée.

Son coeur battant toujours la chamade, il se dirigea à pas lents vers le jeune photographe inanimé. S'il se remettait à bouger à une vitesse normale, il craignait que le temps ne reprenne son cours, accélérant peut-être la fin du jeune homme. Il n'obtint aucune réaction quand il l'appela, et cela le fit frémir de peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre son amant alors même qu'il venait juste de le retrouver.

Il s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme. D'une main tremblante, il effleura sa joue, osant à peine poser ses doigts sur la peau pâle de crainte qu'elle ne se brise comme du cristal. Elle était encore chaude. Il saisit le visage de Takaba à deux mains, tentant par ce geste de transmettre au photographe inconscient le désir de vivre. Il essuyait fébrilement les gouttelettes de sang qui maculaient le doux visage immobile. Il n'osait poser ses yeux sur la tâche écarlate qui s'élargissait, lentement mais sûrement, sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme. Elle l'effrayait, elle représentait une menace pour lui, et, comme à son habitude, il considéra que nier l'existence de quelque chose lui permettrait de la faire disparaître. Mais le sang se déversait maintenant sur le pont, et il était forcé de s'avouer que son amant était blessé, peut-être gravement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se permettre de paniquer.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Takaba pour sentir sur ses lèvres le souffle du jeune homme: c'était l'unique signe de vie perceptible. C'était un fil d'Ariane qu'il refusait de laisser échapper.

Après de longues secondes qui lui parurent des minutes, il entendit des pas légers sur le pont derrière lui.

"Comment va-t-il?" demanda Fei-Long.

Il ne répondit pas. Il continuait de caresser le visage de Takaba.

"Un médecin est en route, et j'ai fait préparer l'hélicoptère, au cas où."

Rien dans son comportement ne trahissait le fait qu'il ait entendu ou non.

Fei-Long soupira et ferma les yeux. "Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?" On pouvait entendre dans sa voix toute sa résignation, et son désespoir. "Tu devrais lui dire. C'est à cause de ton silence qu'il fuit comme il le fait, et qu'il se met dans des situations dangereuses." D'un mouvement de main gracieux, il repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux que le vent s'escrimait à faire voler devant ses yeux. Il fixa son regard sur les deux hommes: le puissant yakuza aux cheveux noir de jais, dans son costume hors de prix, agenouillé auprès d'un jeune photographe blessé, sur un bateau luxueux perdu en pleine mer, où des centaines de richissimes hommes d'affaire accompagnés de leurs ravissantes épouses faisaient la fête, ne se souciant guère de la vie qui était menacée à cet instant. Le tableau était si pathétique qu'il en était beau.

"... jamais..."

Fei-Long sursauta en entendant la voix du yakuza. Ce n'était pas seulement le ton employé qui l'étonnait, mais aussi toutes les implications de ce simple mot.

Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'il ne répondait à son rival. Ses mains continuaient à glisser sur le visage et dans les cheveux couleur de miel de son jeune amant.

"Ce que j'aime, c'est son caractère sauvage. Cela me plaît de devoir le poursuivre. Si je lui avouais, il resterait à mes côtés, et je ne veux pas le priver de sa liberté. Il en mourrait." Il ne se rendit compte de rien quand une unique larme roula sur sa joue jusqu'à tomber sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Akihito.

"Et le présenter officiellement comme mon compagnon le mettrait encore plus en danger. Je ne veux pas le voir évoluer dans mon monde. C'est un enfer que je ne lui souhaite pas."

"Que je ne lui souhaite plus" rectifia-t-il en pensée. Comment avait-il pu promettre cette damnation à Akihito? Lui-même désespérait parfois de ne pouvoir quitter ce monde de violence et de trahison. Il connaissait les ficelles, et les tiraient sans plus se soucier des vies qui étaient en jeu. Il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'envie de ressentir, d'éprouver, d'aimer... Il était devenu froid. La fournaise qu'abritait le coeur du jeune photographe finirait par s'éteindre s'il restait trop longtemps près de son corps glacial, et il s'y refusait.

"A... sami..." La voix était faible et éraillée, mais présente. Le coeur du yakuza bondit dans sa poitrine.

"Akihito!"

Le jeune photographe, à l'agonie, sentait que l'heure n'était plus aux formalités. Utilisant ses dernières forces, il leva sa main droite et la posa sur la joue de l'homme agenouillé à ces côtés. "Ryuichi... Je t'aime aussi" Le yakuza rougit, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Akihito avait donc entendu toute leur conversation. Curieusement, Asami ressentit un intense soulagement, comme si le fardeau de ses sentiments avait pesé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ.

Laissant retomber sa main sur le sol, le photographe ajouta, plus sérieusement: "Promets-moi que tu me ramèneras à la maison, même si c'est dans un cercueil..."

A l'expiration suivante, le jeune homme se mit à tousser. Une fine brume rougeâtre vint asperger la chemise de Akihito. Épuisé, celui-ci s'évanouit.

Asami se pétrifia à la vue du filet de sang qui coulait maintenant du coin des lèvres de son amant. "Sa blessure est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Des organes ont été touchés." Il ressentit alors l'urgence de la situation. Glissant une main sous la nuque du jeune homme, une autre sous ses genoux, il le souleva du sol, aboyant ses ordres à Fei-Long: "Préviens l'hélico qu'on arrive, et qu'il nous emmène à l'hôpital le plus proche."

Tout en portant le jeune Takaba jusqu'à l'héliport, il lui murmura: "N'essaye même pas de mourir maintenant. Tu m'appartiens, Akihito. Si tu dois mourir dans mes bras, ce sera dans mon lit, et d'une overdose de sexe!"

*****

Assis au chevet d'Akihito, Asami ne cessait de ruminer ses pensées, observant le jeune homme, s'inquiétant pour lui.

Jamais personne auparavant n'avait captivé ainsi son attention. Il avait eu nombre de maîtresses, aucune exclusive. Combien de fois était-il un soir sorti du lit d'une de ces femmes pour aller se coucher immédiatement dans celui d'une autre? Elles n'étaient là le plus souvent que pour son plaisir. Parfois l'une d'entre elle était l'épouse d'un de ses rivaux, et la mettre dans son lit était un moyen pour lui d'affirmer son pouvoir. Ruiner la vie des autres avaient toujours été son passe-temps favori.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point sa rencontre avec Akihito allait le changer. Après ces trois jours intenses qu'il avait passé avec lui, il avait un instant cru que c'en était fini de son désir pour le photographe. Mais il avait vite réalisé qu'il ne pouvait le chasser de son esprit.

Chaque courbe de son corps, chaque imperfection de sa peau, l'intensité de ses prunelles, la douceur de ses cheveux: tout était inscrit à jamais dans son cerveau.

Il avait contacté toutes ses anciennes maîtresses, leur priant de ne plus jamais chercher à le voir. Elles étaient toutes devenues persona non grata. Un seul être maintenant comptait à ses yeux: Akihito Takaba.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il occupait ses pensées, et ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour lui. Pourtant...

Asami, patron puissant d'une organisation mafieuse, s'était mis à genou plus d'une fois devant Akihito, lui procurant avec sa langue des sensations intenses. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir mis à ses pieds le grand Ryuichi Asami?

Le pire, peut-être, était le nombre de fois, depuis leur rencontre, où il avait imaginé se donner à son amant. Cela devait être vraiment agréable, vu les réactions de celui-ci. Et il avait de plus en plus envie de demander à Takaba de le prendre. Mais il conservait pour l'instant assez de self-contrôle pour garder pour lui cette idée. Bientôt peut-être...

Asami n'osait pas non plus imaginer les discussions qui devaient se faire derrière son dos. Il avait changé de bord et s'affichait de plus en plus aux côtés du jeune photographe. Personne dans le monde souterrain de Tokyo n'ignorait la relation qui liait les deux hommes.

Mais il se moquait de tout cela. Seul comptait le plaisir qu'il avait de tenir le jeune homme dans ses bras. Et ce malgré les regards intrigués parfois de ses gardes du corps.

Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'Akihito reprenne conscience très bientôt, il avait envie de lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait tu jusqu'à présent.

*****

Ses paupières étaient excessivement lourdes. Il ne parvenait pas à les ouvrir. D'ailleurs, tout son corps lui semblait peser une tonne.

Au prix d'un effort presque surhumain, il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt: la pièce où il se trouvait était blanche et lumineuse, ce qui lui fit mal à la tête. Il essaya péniblement de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé, afin de comprendre où il était. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que sa main droite était enserrée dans quelque chose. Tentant de deviner ce que c'était, il serra sa main un peu plus fort. Cela provoqua un grognement à sa droite qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux complètement. Tournant doucement la tête vers la source du bruit incongru, il se trouva face à Asami.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil noir qui jouxtait le lit dans lequel il était allongé. Il avait posé sa veste sur le dossier, avec sa cravate. Les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient retroussées, le col ouvert. Des cernes sombres bordaient ses yeux fatigués, et il appuyait son menton dans sa paume droite, tandis que son autre main maintenait la sienne contre les draps blancs. Manifestement, le yakuza était en train de dormir quand Akihito s'était réveillé.

Il n'avait jamais vu Asami ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi Asami était dans cet état... Souhaitant poser la question à son amant, il essaya de se relever dans son lit, mais une douleur insupportable dans son épaule gauche l'en empêcha. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire: la course-poursuite sur le bateau, les coups de feu, les paroles d'Asami... Il se mit à rougir.

Le yakuza mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Takaba était enfin réveillé. Cela faisait presque quatre jours qu'il veillait le jeune photographe, attendant avec impatience qu'il reprenne conscience, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il était sorti d'affaire. Il ne parvint enfin à bouger que quand le jeune homme tenta de se relever. Inquiet, il se rapprocha du lit.

"Akihito..." murmura-t-il.

Rongé par un sentiment de culpabilité, il posa sa main droite sur la joue de Takaba et lui sourit timidement.

"Je suis désolé, Akihito. Nous sommes toujours à Hong Kong. Tu avais besoin de soins d'urgence, je t'ai donc fait conduire dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Dès que les médecins m'y autoriseront, je te ramènerai à Tokyo, comme je te l'ai promis."

Les gestes tendres et affectueux de Asami déroutaient Takaba. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un homme froid, et malgré la confession maladroite à laquelle il avait eu droit sur le pont du bateau, il ne pouvait concevoir que le yakuza puisse changer à ce point de comportement à son égard.

Il était même sur le point de paniquer quand Asami le déplaça délicatement dans son lit afin de s'installer dans son dos, l'entourant de ses bras.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi... Tout ce qui t'est arrivé est ma faute, et je m'en veux terriblement."

Akihito, figé, écoutait silencieusement Asami.

"Je n'ai jamais su exprimer mes sentiments, et tu en as fait les frais. Je n'ai pas été capable d'abord de te témoigner mon admiration pour ton courage et ta force de caractère. Le désir ensuite... " Sa voix se fit plus douce. "A ma décharge, tu es le premier homme pour lequel j'ai ressenti ça. Je sais que j'ai toujours eu le sang chaud, et j'ai peut-être été un peu violent..."

Akihito grogna.

"... d'accord, j'ai été très violent. Je n'ai pas su gérer mes envies."

Asami serra un peu plus ses bras autour du jeune homme et posa son menton dans son cou. "C'est pour cette raison aussi que je n'ai pas été capable de t'avouer mes sentiments. Je t'aime, Akihito."

Le jeune photographe tenta de digérer les paroles du yakuza. Cette déclaration était tellement plus franche que celle à laquelle il avait eu droit sur le bateau. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Rien n'avait plus de sens. Il repassait dans sa tête ses diverses rencontres avec Asami, et jamais un seul geste de l'homme n'avait trahi de quelconques sentiments pour lui. Il sentit la rage s'emparer de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, vieux pervers? Tu débloques complètement!" Il se débattait dans son lit d'hôpital. "Maintenant lâche-moi, et va raconter tes contes de fées à quelqu'un que ça intéresse."

Asami avait du mal à contenir la joie qu'il éprouvait: Takaba n'avait pas été totalement détruit, la flamme était encore là, et lui seul était capable de la faire vivre.

"Je t'ai dit que tu m'appartenais, Akihito. Mais j'ai rarement été aussi loin de la vérité."

Le jeune homme se calma, intrigué.

"C'est toi qui me possèdes." Sa main droite caressa le ventre de Takaba. "Je ne peux pas me passer de toi." Il déposa un baiser dans son cou. "Dès que je te vois, je te désire..." Il passa sa main gauche sur le torse du jeune homme, frôlant un téton. "Et quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai envie de te voir." Son index joua avec le petit bout de chair qui se dressa sous ses attentions. "Je suis venu jusqu'à Hong Kong..." Sa main droite descendit lentement jusqu'à l'entrejambe du photographe. "J'ai déclenché une guerre contre deux des plus puissantes organisations mafieuses du monde..." Il glissa un doigt contre la peau délicate de sa cuisse. "Juste pour te récupérer."

Il saisit le menton de Takaba et, les lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de celles du jeune homme, il murmura: "Comment peux-tu dire que je débloque, Akihito?"

Takaba plongea son regard dans celui de Asami. Il semblait si hésitant, si peu confiant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait. Mais il ne pouvait remettre en question sa franchise: le yakuza s'était ouvert à lui en toute honnêteté.

Sans un mot, ils approchèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre, et, les yeux fermés, s'embrassèrent.

La caresse était tendre, douce. Akihito sentait l'écho des battements de son coeur dans son épaule. Il ne réalisa qu'il était excité que quand Ryuichi saisit son pénis. Il gémit.

Leur baiser se fit alors plus intense, Asami plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, au même rythme que les mouvements de sa main sur le sexe du jeune homme. Akihito sentait dans son dos l'érection du yakuza.

Il se détacha enfin, juste le temps d'ajouter: "Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, ce ne serait pas raisonnable dans ton état... Mais quand nous serons rentrés au Japon..." avant de l'embrasser de plus belle, scellant ainsi cette promesse.

*****

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient partis de Hong Kong, et Akihito venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital. Asami était venu le chercher en limousine. Il l'avait immédiatement conduit à son appartement, l'immense penthouse qu'il occupait en haut d'un des immeubles les plus chics de Tokyo.

Le trajet avait été silencieux. Le yakuza était pendu au téléphone, réglant une affaire ou une autre, prêtant à peine attention au jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. C'est en tout cas ce que pensait Takaba.

La vérité était que le sang de Ryuichi bouillait dans ses veines. La proximité de son jeune amant, et de longues semaines d'abstinence, réveillaient sa libido. Mais il refusait de se jeter sur Akihito comme une bête enragée. Il avait avoué ses sentiments, ce n'était pas pour agir comme un homme assoiffé de sexe maintenant. C'est pourquoi il tentait de se distraire en se plongeant dans son travail. Pourtant ses collaborateurs devaient bien se rendre compte qu'il était encore moins bavard qu'à son habitude. Son esprit était tellement occupé par Akihito qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'on lui disait, et il se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en temps.

Il devait croiser les jambes pour camoufler l'énorme érection qu'il arborait, de peur d'effrayer le jeune photographe. Il lui semblait que le parfum d'Akihito emplissait la voiture. Il en était enivré.

De son côté, Akihito était malheureux. Asami lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital. Il ne lui jetait pas un coup d'oeil.

Le jeune homme s'était tourné vers la vitre, observant le paysage urbain de Tokyo défiler sous ses yeux. Rapidement, il se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

Depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, à Hong Kong, il ne s'était pas passé un instant sans qu'il ne repense aux aveux du yakuza. Ils éveillaient chez lui des sentiments contradictoires. Il était à la fois touché et heureux que son amour ne soit pas à sens unique. Son aventure chez la pègre chinoise lui avait permis de comprendre à quel point il tenait à cet homme, et savoir que ses espoirs n'avaient pas été vains lui réchauffait le coeur. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter d'Asami, et cela le rendait perplexe. Leurs rapports n'avaient jamais été chaleureux ou tendres. Ils s'apparentaient plus à du viol, même si rapidement, pendant leurs ébats, Akihito se soumettait au plaisir que lui procurait le yakuza. Peut-être cette déclaration d'amour n'était-elle qu'une nouvelle méthode pour le torturer.

L'apparente froideur qu'il lui témoignait à l'instant même ne calmait pas ses inquiétudes.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au penthouse et, sans un mot, montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Une distance confortable les séparait. Asami cachait son entrejambe derrière une pile de fichier, pendant que Akihito luttait désespérément pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Leur image se reflétait dans la porte chromée, face à eux. La tension dans la cabine était palpable.

Tous deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand l'ascenseur annonça son arrivée au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Côte à côte, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement, leurs pas faisant bruire l'épaisse moquette de laine qui recouvrait le sol du couloir.

Akihito s'appuya alors au mur, les bras croisés, attendant que Ryuichi ait ouvert la porte. Celui-ci alluma la lumière avant de se pousser pour laisser passer le jeune photographe. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, jeta les dossiers par terre et, d'un geste violent, saisit Akihito, le poussa dos au mur, maintint ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête d'une main puissante, et ravit ses lèvres.

Takaba, d'abord surpris, se laissa rapidement submerger par la passion de ce baiser et, fermant les yeux, participa activement à la bataille que se livraient leurs langues.

Ils durent très tôt se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Akihito fixa son regard dans celui d'Asami. "Lâche-moi" ordonna-t-il.

Pris de court par le ton du jeune homme, le yakuza relâcha son étreinte et libéra ses poignets. Akihito put lire dans ses yeux son immense perplexité, et, ne voulant pas le torturer plus longtemps, passa ses bras autour de son cou.

"C'est mieux comme ça, non?" demanda-t-il avant de réclamer un second baiser. Il sentit les frissons qui parcoururent alors le corps d'Asami.

Le yakuza avait aimé poursuivre le jeune homme qui s'obstinait à le fuir, malgré l'affection flagrante qu'il lui portait. Son instinct de dominateur appréciait de devoir soumettre l'autre à ses envies et à son plaisir. Quand l'autre s'abandonnait enfin, la satisfaction qui s'emparait de lui valait toutes les peines du monde. Mais avoir sous ses doigts, contre son corps, contre ses lèvres, un amant entreprenant, était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Le fait que cette personne soit Akihito ne faisait que rajouter au plaisir qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Il se colla à Akihito.

Celui-ci ne pouvait ignorer l'érection qui pressait contre sa cuisse. Lui même arborait fièrement le témoignage d'une intense excitation.

Asami glissait ses mains le long de son corps. Il sentait la chaleur de sa peau à travers l'épaisseur de ses vêtements. Les deux hommes étaient comme enfiévrés.

Akihito se frotta contre la cuisse du yakuza. Il voulait tout à la fois lui faire connaître son état et se procurer un peu de plaisir. Il murmura à l'oreille de son amant: "J'ai envie de toi. Prends-moi!"

Asami crut un instant que son coeur allait cesser de battre: jamais Akihito ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Cela l'excita un peu plus, et il resserra ses bras autour du jeune homme. Sa langue se fit plus exploratrice, savourant le goût délicat de la salive de Takaba.

Sous les assauts répétés d'Asami, le jeune photographe ne put se contenir plus longtemps et, s'accrochant désespérément au cou du yakuza, il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il entreprit immédiatement quelques mouvements du bassin qui provoquèrent une agréable friction chez les deux amants. Asami grogna.

Le jeune homme dans ses bras, le yakuza prit le chemin de la chambre. Le trajet fut périlleux. Il se refusait à éloigner sa bouche de celle de Takaba. Il ne voyait donc rien, et il se cogna plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre la chambre.

Il n'essaya même pas d'allumer la lumière: cela voudrait dire détacher une de ses mains du corps souple et chaud d'Akihito.

Ils basculèrent enfin sur le lit. Le jeune homme continuait de se frotter contre Asami, son pénis de plus en plus dur. Le yakuza n'en pouvait plus: il avait besoin de plonger rapidement dans son amant, de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il se détacha avec regret d'Akihito, se mit à genou et retira sa veste et sa cravate avant de les jeter à terre. Le photographe saisit le signal et se redressa afin de commencer à déboutonner la chemise immaculée d'Asami. Celui-ci fit glisser le t-shirt délavé du jeune homme et s'attaqua à la ceinture de cuir noir qui maintenait son pantalon bas sur ses hanches.

Ryuichi s'immobilisa quelques instants, le temps d'admirer le torse finement musclé d'Akihito. Cette pause surprit le jeune homme qui, le visage enfiévré et le regard noir de désir, releva les yeux. Sa bouche était entrouverte, ses lèvres humides. Le bruit de ses halètements emplissait la pièce. Asami crut qu'il allait jouir à cet instant: son amant était si beau, si désirable. La vision était d'un érotisme insupportable.

Le yakuza finit de déboutonner sa chemise et se débarrassa en hâte du reste de ses vêtements. Puis il se pencha à nouveau au-dessus d'Akihito, avant de ravir ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné. Il s'appuya de tout son poids contre lui. Il voulait le sentir tout entier contre son corps. Les battements fous de son coeur trouvaient leur écho dans la poitrine plus menue de son jeune amant.

Il déposa une traînée de baisers le long de son cou, de son torse, de son ventre. Quand il arriva à son nombril, il entreprit de retirer aussi le pantalon de Takaba. Quand ce fut fait, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, les yeux plongés dans ceux du jeune homme, il descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe, et lui ôta son boxer avec les dents.

Akihito rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit. Il avait été habitué aux talents d'Asami pendant l'amour. L'homme n'était jamais à court d'idées excitantes, et ne craignait pas de les mettre en pratique. Mais elles avaient toujours eu pour but de le soumettre. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une véritable envie chez son partenaire de partager, de se trouver sur un pied d'égalité avec lui afin qu'ils apprécient tous les deux leur étreinte. Cela seul suffisait à le rapprocher un peu plus de l'orgasme.

Il cria quand Asami prit son sexe dans sa bouche.

D'une langue experte, il traça le contour du gland, goûtant avec plaisir les gouttes de liquide translucide qui perlaient à son sommet. Puis il serra ses lèvres à la base et appliqua une légère succion. Le cri de plaisir que poussa Akihito à ce moment résonna jusque dans son sexe. Il ferma les yeux et accentua la pression de ses lèvres et de sa langue, amenant son jeune amant un peu plus près de l'orgasme à chaque mouvement de sa bouche.

Il sentait dans ses cheveux les mains crispées du photographe, et la pièce était emplie de ses gémissements et ses halètements. Habituellement, on y percevait autant de plaisir que de douleur, la violence et l'ardeur de leurs étreintes mettant le corps de Takaba à rude épreuve. Mais à cet instant, les cris d'Akihito étaient de pure extase.

Asami ne cessa ses caresses buccales qu'au prix d'un grand effort. Il saisit un testicule dans sa bouche et le suça doucement, provoquant des grognements chez son amant. Après un dernier coup de langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, il traça un chemin du bout des lèvres jusqu'à l'orifice étroit du jeune homme. Il y déposa un baiser, puis y glissa sa langue. Il tressaillit de plaisir au son des gémissements d'Akihito.

Le jeune photographe avait du mal à se concentrer. La tête lui tournait, sa respiration était difficile. Il n'avait jamais ressenti plaisir aussi intense, même dans les bras de cet homme. Ce qu'il faisait avec sa bouche, avec sa langue, avec le bout de ses doigts... Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir dû attendre aussi longtemps, d'avoir dû subir tant d'outrages: sans toutes ces épreuves, Asami n'aurait jamais eu le courage de s'abandonner ainsi pour sa seule satisfaction. Le yakuza était un homme qui prenait, qui possédait, mais qui donnait rarement. Pourtant, Akihito sentait dans son coeur et dans son corps que l'homme s'oubliait à cet instant même, ne pensant qu'à contenter le jeune homme qu'il serrait fort dans ses bras. Il savait à présent qu'il tenait une place particulière dans la vie de son amant.

Son esprit se focalisait sur la sensation de cette langue qui explorait la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Était-il possible de jouir de cette façon? La question ne lui semblait pas si ridicule à ce moment.

La torture avait suffisamment duré, décida Asami. Redressant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Takaba, il glissa un doigt au plus profond du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait même plus la force de hurler: le plaisir avait embrumé son esprit, il était incapable de produire un seul son, encore moins de prononcer une parole compréhensible.

Très vite un second doigt rejoignit le premier. Mais ce n'était pas assez, et Akihito le fit savoir en saisissant le poignet d'Asami. Le yakuza comprit le signal et se positionna entre les cuisses largement écartées de son amant. Il se pencha afin de prendre possession de ses lèvres et, d'un ample mouvement du bassin, pénétra le jeune homme. Tant de semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois, tant de jours pendant lesquels il avait désiré plus que tout au monde retrouver cette sensation, celle de ne faire qu'un avec Akihito, de le sentir tout autour de lui, de profiter de sa chaleur... Il gémit bruyamment.

Takaba sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'Asami laissait échapper un bruit aussi excitant, aussi érotique. Il se contentait généralement de grognements qui témoignaient surtout des efforts qu'ils fournissaient. Le son qu'il venait de produire ressemblait tellement à ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lui-même...

Quand le yakuza commença ses lents mouvements de va-et-vient, il ne fut plus capable de penser. Tout son être, tout son sang étaient concentrés dans son bassin, à cet endroit où leurs corps se joignaient.

Leur étreinte fut brève. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça, tous les deux, et ils ne purent faire durer le plaisir. Leurs sensations étaient trop fortes, trop intenses. Rapidement, leurs mouvements devinrent erratiques, furieux. Leurs voix emplissaient la pièce, parfois un nom murmuré, plus souvent des halètements ou des gémissements. Le bruit de leurs corps qui battaient l'un contre l'autre ajoutait une musique à leurs paroles.

Akihito fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme. Il éjacula, projetant sa semence sur son abdomen. Le cri qu'il poussa à cet instant fit jouir Asami, qui grogna le nom de son amant.

Haletants, épuisés, ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un sur l'autre, le temps que les battements de leurs coeurs reprennent un rythme normal. Puis le yakuza se redressa sur ses avant-bras et sourit à Takaba, comblé. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir avoué ses sentiments au jeune photographe. Le sexe avait été si intense... Il se rendait compte que partager, offrir, amenait plus de satisfaction que prendre sans demander. Il ressentait physiquement du plaisir à voir Akihito au bord de l'orgasme, sans cette trace de douleur qui rendait habituellement ses yeux humides. Il n'avait lu dans ce regard que passion et reconnaissance pendant leurs ébats, et cela avait chaque fois ajouté à son propre plaisir.

Il se retira enfin, laissant s'écouler sa semence sur les draps auparavant immaculés. Il se coucha aux côtés d'Akihito et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille. Du bout de la langue, il joua avec le lobe, puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Poussant un profond soupir, il murmura: "Viens vivre avec moi, Akihito."

La demande était soudaine, mais pas surprenante. Takaba avait espéré, depuis son retour au Japon, entendre ces mots de la bouche du yakuza. C'était maintenant chose faite, et pourtant, il avait peur de répondre. L'envie et la raison se disputaient son esprit. Bien sûr qu'il désirait partager son quotidien avec l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer. Mais ce quotidien lui convenait-il? En quoi consistait la vie d'un compagnon de mafieux?

Serait-il moins inquiet en vivant loin de lui, les soirs où Asami prendrait part à des transactions dangereuses? Certainement pas. De plus, il faisait confiance au yakuza pour prendre soin de lui, pour lui offrir sa protection.

Décidé, il se tourna vers Ryuichi. Il fut surpris de lire le doute dans ses pupilles dorées. Il attendait sa réponse avec crainte et hésitation. Akihito sourit et posa sa main sur la joue d'Asami. "Tu me laisseras de la place pour ranger mes jeux vidéos?"

L'homme comprit immédiatement ce qu'impliquait cette réponse et en fut soulagé. Il se serra un peu plus contre son jeune amant et l'embrassa dans le cou. "Je suis partant pour un deuxième round...

\- Ça va pas, vieux pervers? Tu veux ma mort? Je suis convalescent, moi!" Akihito se débattit.

Asami se jeta sur lui en riant aux éclats.


End file.
